


Like My Soul

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Armie is a cute lil redhead, BUT KITTENS, Cute Dogs, F/M, KITTENS OKAY??, M/M, Vader is Bens doggy, i love them, pets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Morning walks can have an interesting outcomes, like a nice cuppa tea, a new kitten and maybe a boyfriend with an overexcitable black dog by the name of Vader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I am back after a long while of not really posting much (sorry bout that, but my apprentice ship as vet assistant takes up like most of the time i am awake)  
> This Advent Calendar is dedicated to Star Wars. I am excited for everything to come. For more info, visit my blog (charlotte-fret.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202016)!  
> Have fun my lovelies!

****Armie walked through the park after leaving the cemetery. It was a surprisingly sunny and warm day, though December had just rolled around. His black shoes broke the frozen grass blades as he walked across the large open space. Brushing his middle-length red hair back under the black beanie he began to think about what he would cook tonight for himself. Or maybe he’d just get take-out like the last few days.

He was ripped from his thoughts and feet when an extremely fluffy as well as heavy dog stormed into the back of his legs, causing Armie to disgracefully flail with his arms and land face first onto the ice cold ground. The dog sniffed at his face, blowing hot, smelly air into Armie’s face.

   “Vader!” Someone shouted. “Damnit that’s the third time this week that you run someone over!”

Whoever this person was, Armie would make sure to shout them down and let all the wound up emotions inside of him out. Footsteps cam closer, someone panted and knelt down beside Armie.

   “Hey, are you okay?” A hand gripped his shoulder and gently helped him up, Armie letting himself be guided.

   “Well…” Armie said and looked into the strangers face. And his mind went blank because he was so good looking. The dark hair under the deep red beanie and the crooked nose, clearly broken at some point. And those eyes paired with the pouty mouth… “Uhm…I’m okay, I guess.”

   “You guess.” The stranger laughed and pulled Armie up. “You just laid there, not moving, I worried Vader hurt you something bad.”

   “No…I’m fine…” Armie said and blushed while the stranger patted his arms and shoulders. “I was just too tired to get up to be honest.”

   “Yeah, it’s pretty fucking earlier. Oh, bloody hell. I’m Ben Organa.” The stranger held out his hand.

   “Armitage Hux…But you can call me Armie.” Shaking Ben’s hand was like putting his hand into a vice. A warm vice, but still a vice.

   “Sorry.” Ben seemed to have noticed that Armie was uncomfortable. “My mum says my handshake can make grown me cry.”

   “You are very strong.” Armie admitted. “And this is your dog.” Looking at the huge monster beside Ben, Armie arched his eyebrow. Ben glanced at the dog too as if to assure it was really his.

   “That’s Vader. He’s…he’s a fucking prick sometimes, but on his better days a real angel.” Ben patted the dogs head and grinned. “He’s some kind of mix, don’t ask me about the specifics. Got him from the Tattoine Shelter.”

   “Ah.” Armie merely replied. He felt reminded of Millicent, though…there were no similarities. Still tears burned in his eyes and he bit his lower lip, turning away.

The movement caught Ben’s attention and he looked back at the redhead. When he saw the tears, he reached over. But the moment Ben’s hand touched Armie’s shoulder, the other man was unable to hold back anymore. He started to cry, despite the absolute ridiculousness of the situation.

   “It’s okay.” Ben said and pulled Armie close. And even though, Armie had sworn to Phasma that he wouldn’t cry anymore, he let loose and let himself be held by a complete and utter stranger. Ben was warm and smelled of motoroil and dog. There was hint of cinnamon and Armie found he was snuggling closer to Ben.

All the while, Ben just held him, not uttering a word. It was as if Ben had become a rock, supporting Armie without judging. He didn’t intrude on his sadness and was just _there_.

After a few minutes of crying, trying to stop and even more crying, Armie struggled a little against Ben’s arms, who immediately let him go. But the hands remained around Armie’s hips.

   “Storms over?” Ben asked with a small smile and Armie just nodded. “Okay. Do you want to talk about, yay or nay?”

   “Yay.” Armie said, voice heavy from crying. “I just…”

Ben handed him a tissue. With a light laugh and a smile, Armie took it and blew his nose. The whole thing was so oddly awkward, he inwardly cringed.

   “Okay, do you want to take a seat or go to a café?” Ben asked and Armie felt that he moved his hands a little over the coat.

   “I’d kill for a cup of tea right now.” He said and smiled a little again.

Ben beamed at him.

“I know just the place.”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

‘Just the place’ was apparently the coffee shop owned by two of his friends. _The Scavenger_ was a small indie-café with sand coloured-everything.

   “Hey Finn, hey Rey!” Ben called when he entered, Vader on his leash.

   “Hey cousin!” A girl shouted over the coffee maker and a black young man waved over at them while he served someone.

Vader suddenly jumped up, as if to run towards the waiter, but Ben was quicker. He caught the dog’s entire weight by the collar and held onto the leash so tight, the leather from his gloves made a crunching sound against the leash. Armie, who stood close enough, nearly felt all the muscles tensing up inside Ben’s body.

   “Your dog is crazy.” The waiter said and patted the dogs big head. “I’m Finn.” He told Armie.

   “I’m Armie.”

   “Another one of Ben’s victims? Fallen for your charm?” Finn said and winked at the other. Armie bit his lower lip.

   “No, he ‘fell’ for Vader’s ‘charms’. Aka ran him over.” Ben said and Armie tried to blame the sudden change in temperature for the blush colouring Ben’s otherwise fairly pale face.

But Finn merely laughed and Ben shook his head as he walked over to a small table in the far corner. Armie quickly smiled at Finn and followed.

   “Forget them, ever since they are together they are trying to set me up with guys they know.” Ben sighed. “They are the worst.”

   “For you the usual I guess.” Finn said and turned to Armie.

   “Tea please.”

   “Okey-dokey!” Finn shot them a sly grin.

   “The worst!” Ben half-shouted, but Finn only walked off laughing.

   “They are…together?” Armie said.

   “Yes. Rey’s the adopted daughter of my weird, vegan uncle. He has a cooking school and Finn took a course there and so they met. I don’t know.” Ben shrugged. “They are both misfits and their untamed love to embarrass me keeps them together or something.” Armie laughed at that.

   “You should laugh more, it suits you better than crying.” Ben said softly and gave Armie a gentle smile. But then he sobered and remembered why they had come here.

   “So…about why I cried.” He pushed his hair back and shifted on his seat uncomfortably. Ben’s dark eyes bore into his and he had to look away. “I lost my cat Millicent about three months ago and ever since…I’ve not been really myself.” Armie inhaled and just then Finn came and set down their beverages.

“Just…” Armie watched the man leave. “I just feel like there’s something missing, no one to greet me when I come home, no one who snuggles with me when I sit in front of the telly.” He bit his lowed lip and looked down into his tea. “I knows it’s ridicu…”

   “Don’t even think about finishing the sentence!” Ben suddenly interrupted passionately. “Millicent wasn’t just a cat and it’s not ridiculous to be sad about her death, damnit! If I lost Vader, I would lose my mind.” Ben’s eyes turned from Armie’s shock-widened ones and down to his dog. “He’s dark and fluffy, just like my soul.” Ben reached down and petted the huge creature.

   “I…I don’t know. My father has said it’s stupid to grief for an animal.” Ben looked up from Vader and back into Hux’ eyes.

   “Don’t be daft! Your father, sorry, is a prick.”

   “No need to apologize, but I know that already.” Despite the situation, Armie giggled. “He’s never been a good father. But nevertheless I yearn for his attention and praise.” He sobered again and sighed.

Ben suddenly reached across the table and took Armie’s hand. For a very long moment they just looked into each other’s eyes.

   “I may be pushing my boundaries right now, but a friend of mine is a cat breeder. We could stop by, I think she has kittens. Just…if you want to have a look.” Ben’s hand, rough and calloused on top of his felt amazing and he found himself nodding.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Poe opened the door wearing a lopsided shirt and washed-out jeans. But he grinned at Ben nonetheless.

   “This must be Armitage Hux.” Surprised, Armie shook Poe’s hand. “I’m Poe Dameron, an old school buddy of Ben.”

   “Nice to meet you.” Armie managed before he was pulled inside by an enthusiastic Ben, who whispered _kittens_ into Hux’ ear. They knew each other since a few days only, but Armie felt drawn to the rugged-looking young man.

   “Get your shoes and jackets off, I’m in the kitten room.” Poe said as he left the two behind.

   “Are you sure about this?” Armie asked Ben when they were alone.

   “I am. Poe’s cats are amazing and very lovely, my mum has like twenty of them.” Ben grinned from one ear to the other.

   “You’re a dork.” Armie said and got a laugh in reply.

When the two of the entered the kitten room, Armie felt like his wildest dreams were fulfilled. Eleven fluffy babies waddled through the large room. There were several ginger-coloured cats and Ben came over to Armie with one in his huge hands. The small, still blue-eyed creature looked at Hux with it’s round eyes and he felt his heart melt. It nearly vanished in Ben’s hand and mewled softly when Armie petted it’s head.

   “Isn’t he adorable?” Poe said and Armie wasn’t sure if he meant Ben or the cat.

Because Ben looked super excited to have been the one who introduced Armie to the kitten wonderland. His dark eyes sparkled and Armie felt as if the world was spinning when he looked into Ben’s eyes.

   “Yes. He is.” Armie said with a shy smile and took the kitten from Ben’s hands.

Just in that moment the phone rang and Poe excused himself. Ben stepped behind Armie to look over the other’s shoulder. The kitten mewled again and began climbing up Armie’s sweater. There was a strong arm around his waist and he simply leaned against Ben. He inhaled and smiled as he looked up.

Ben’s face was extremely close and there was a dreamy smile on his lips.

   “Thank you.” Armie whispered and Ben only kissed him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a nice first day of Christmas!


End file.
